Desahoga tu Dolor con Baseball
by NinjaSamuraiGirl
Summary: Jyushimatsu entrena todos los dias con la misma energia, siendo el mismo de siempre o eso se pensaba, un dia despues de su entrenamiento llega tarde a casa como si nada, sus hermanos lo ven normal pero solo uno sospecha de el.


Hola escritores! Bueno, acabo de subir este Fic, espero que les guste y la verdad no se que les parezca pero es la primera vez que hago uno de un Anime y la verdad no soy tan buena asi como ustedes, no se si haya algun error o algo y si hay cosas creo que repetitivas pero como dije no soy tan buena xD pero bueno los dejo leer!

Recordatorio: Osomatsu-San no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo la historia y nada mas

Una mañana en casa de los Matsuno, los hermanos desayunaban tranquilamente aunque no todos, Jyushimatsu era el que comía rápidamente y siempre era así y todos los días, Jyushimatsu sale de casa con la misma actitud a entrenar Baseball como siempre lo hace...

-Me voy chicos, Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!-

Jyushimatsu era de esos chicos que siempre estaban llenos de energía y el que siempre se divertía cuando entrena más, pero ese no era el caso...

Ese mismo día llegó tarde a casa, su uniforme estaba demasiado sucio al igual que el, el cuarto hermano, Ichimatsu, estaba en la sala con uno de sus amigos felinos jugando con el con un juguete para gatos, Jyushimatsu entró donde estaba su hermano

-Ya llegue! Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!-

-Hey Jyushimatsu- el hermano mayor lo recibió con su actitud seria y fría

-Donde están los demás Ichimatsu nii-san?- pregunto el menor sin quitar su gran sonrisa

-Seguramente están en el Pachinko...oye Jyushimatsu, llegás tarde, es la segunda vez, en donde rayos estabas?- pregunto el hermano serio al menor, ya había sucedido lo mismo, el día de ayer había llegado un poco tarde con las mismas condiciones en la que estaba en ese momento.

-Baseball!- fue lo único que respondió, Ichimatsu no sabía si era su imaginación u otra cosa ya que había notado algo raro en su hermano menor pero ignoro esa rara idea de su cabeza

-Oye, que te parece si vamos a los baños públicos en cuanto regresen los demás?- preguntó pero le sorprendió la respuesta que le dio el otro...

-Creo que está vez paso Ichimatsu-nii san, me siento un poco cansado-

-Eh?...pero Jyus...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo interrumpió

-Bueno! estaré arriba!- y se fue de ahí,

Ahora lo que había pensado Ichimatsu sobre lo raro que actuaba su pequeño hermano hace un momento volvió de nuevo a su cabeza, había llegado tarde, no quería ir a los baños con sus hermanos, estaba cansado?, algo estaba pasando y eso le preocupaba un poco al del cabello despeinado ya que siempre llega a casa y con más energía pero en ese instante no fue así. Al día siguiente Jyushimatsu se estaba preparando para ir de nuevo a practicar, tomando su gorra y su bate de Baseball para bajar directo a la sala, sus hermanos se encontraban ahí aburridos y sin hacer nada, el hermano mayor noto la presencia del quinto hermano

-Ah, Jyushimatsu, iras a practicar de nuevo?- pregunto Osomatsu que estaba acostado en el suelo

-Si! Baseball!-

-Hum...que te vaya bien Brother- dijo Karamatsu mientras sostenía su pequeño espejo y movía elegantemente su cabello

-Gracias Karamatsu nii-san! Bueno me voy!- después de eso se puso sus zapatos y se fue gritandose a si mismo su pequeña frase "Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!" mientras que los hermanos que en la sala estaban aún, comenzaron a charlar de lo que harían o que es lo que querían o iban a hacer el día de hoy para no gastar el día con solo el aburrimiento, Ichimatsu que estaba en un rincón del cuarto interrumpió a los demás

-Oigan, no notan algo raro en Jyushimatsu?-

-Algo raro? A que te refieres Ichimatsu?- Pregunto Choromatsu, no habían notado nada en el quinto ya que era el mismo y su actitud y personalidad eran iguales

-Yo no le vi nada raro a Jyushimatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san sigue siendo Jyushimatsu nii-san por lo que veo- respondió Todomatsu, el único que lo veía así era Ichimatsu, ya no había dicho nada más

-No, olvidenlo, voy a salir- se levantó de su rincón y se fue, había ido a uno de los callejones para solo ver a sus amigos felinos y darles de comer, mientras que los alimentaba escucho una voz conocida y lo reconoció rápido, era Jyushimatsu que pasaba por ahí, el de cabello despeinado lo miro pasar con ceja en alto, dándole la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano menor así que lo siguió, solo pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar al parque, Ichimatsu para que no lo viera se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y observaba como su hermano comenzaba a batear y contando las veces que a bateado y así pasó el día

-1900, 1901, 1902, 1903...- ya estaba anocheciendo y Jyushimatsu seguía bateando, Ichimatsu no se despegaba del lugar en donde estaba, se estaba haciendo tarde y no ocurría nada, decidió irse, pero antes de marcharse vio que el chico había dejado de batear, acaso ya iba a regresar a casa? Ya era todo por hoy? No, dejo caer el bate, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su pequeño hermano comenzaba a desmoronarse, cayendo de rodillas hacia el suelo y comenzaba a llorar sin ningún motivo, que estaba pasando? Porque comenzó a llorar? Eso era algo que no sabía el mayor, se preguntaba muchas cosas pero no coincidían con lo que estaba pasando en ese entonces, no quería seguir viéndolo así.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, los hermanos estaban dormidos excepto Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu aún no regresaba, le habría pasado algo? Eso se preguntaba Ichimatsu, por la preocupación no podía dormir y espero a que el menor regresara, no había pasado mucho, diez minutos después se escuchó la puerta deslizarse, había llegado...

-Jyushimatsu?- sorprendió al recién llegado

-Ah, Ichimatsu nii-san! Aún despierto?!- no se esperaba a nadie despierto a esas horas y menos del cuarto hermano

-Jyushimatsu, tenemos que hablar-

-No podemos platicar por la mañana? Estoy un poco cansado, entrene mucho Baseball, así que me iré a dormir!- ya se estaba retirando, Ichimatsu no iba a caer en esa pequeña mentira y no tuvo más opción que decirle

-Acaso estabas llorando?- haciendo que Jyushimatsu se detuviera en pleno pasillo

-De que estas hablando Ichimatsu nii-san? Le pregunto mientras le daba la espalda

-Esta es la tercera vez que llegas tarde a casa, actúas un poco extraño dime que pasa?- quería saber pero mientras más le preguntaba, le respondía otra cosa

-No se de que hablas Ichimatsu nii-san, solo estaba practicando eso es todo, no sucede nada-

-En serio? Entonces explicame tus ojos rojos- dejo al menor en silencio y era cierto, sus ojos estaban rojos, Ichimatsu sabía cuál era la causa de que los tuviera así, ya lo había atrapado pero Jyushimatsu se volteó para ver de frente a su hermano y le respondió

-Ah esto? Me duelen por el sueño solo eso, ya nos podemos dormir? Mañana practicaré Baseball!- había evitado la pregunta de Ichimatsu con otra mentira y lo que hacía enojar en esos momentos a Ichimatsu era que Jyushimatsu tenía su gran sonrisa y así le respondía, lo había molestado más y explotó de ira

-Ya basta Jyushimatsu! Ese no eres tu! Porque evitas todo lo que te digo?! Te lo voy a repetir de nuevo! Que es lo que sucede contigo?!- estaba molesto porque no le respondía, no decía ni una palabra, tenía la mirada cabizbaja, observó en la muñeca del menor que estaba cerrada en forma de puño y temblando demasiado

-Respondeme Jyushimatsu!- la atmósfera estaba tenso...Jyushimatsu explotó

-Que es lo que quieres nii-san?!- se había molestado

-Solo quiero ayudar, ayudarte! Somos hermanos, deja ya de ocultarte detrás de esa sonrisa tuya-

-Ya dejame en paz Ichimatsu nii-san!-

-Estaba en uno de los callejones, te vi pasar por ahí, te seguí hasta el parque y comenzaste a llorar, cual es el problema?!-

-Mi problema aquí es que te estás metiendo en donde no te incumbe!-

-JYUSHIMATSU!-

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- después de muchos gritos fueron interrumpidos, alguien estaba despierto, eran Choromatsu y Todomatsu

-Que sucede aquí chicos? Saben la hora que es?- ese momento Choromatsu estaba acompañando a Todomatsu al baño

-Jyushimatsu nii-san? Que haces con tu uniforme puesto todavía?- se había sobresaltado un poco por la pregunta del último hermano pero se las había ingeniado

-Jajaja acabo de llegar!- los dejo impactados con esa respuesta, Choromatsu le iba a preguntar el porque había llegado a esas horas pero lo interrumpió

-Hice muchos Home Runs! Estaba mejorando en mi bateo, pero me cansé así que ya estoy aquí y quiero dormir! Vamos Totty!- por último se llevaba a Todomatsu a la parte de arriba para dirigirse a la habitación y dormir y a la vez evitar el contacto con el cuarto hermano, solo estaban Choromatsu e Ichimatsu en la sala mientras que los otros dos se retiraban

-Que sucedió Ichimatsu?- Ichimatsu no les diría de lo que pasaba con Jyushimatsu y solo había respondido otra cosa

-Que no es obvio?-

-Aaaam...puedes ser un poco más específico Ichimatsu?- se lo había preguntado pero el menor solo le respondió de que no pasaba nada y se fue a la habitación a dormir, Choromatsu hizo lo mismo, todos ya estaban dormidos, Ichimatsu estaba acostado de lado, dándoles la espalda a los otros, aún estaba molesto con Jyushimatsu pero ya no le importaba de lo que le sucediera, después de toda esa discusión solo cerro sus ojos y cayó profundamente, mientras Jyushimatsu que estaba en la otra orilla del futon al igual que Ichimatsu, les daba la espalda a los demás, estaba dormido pero pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, no quería hacer ruido e hizo todo lo posible para no despertarlos.

Así pasaron los días, Jyushimatsu se iba a practicar como siempre, era la quinta vez que pasaba lo mismo, llegaba tarde, con su gran sonrisa que ocultaba esa tristeza y desgraciadamente ni una palabra hacia su hermano mayor Ichimatsu después de esa discusión no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra y no se miraban, un día Jyushimatsu se había marchado a practicar de nuevo, Ichimatsu estaba en el tejado acompañado con otro de sus amigos felinos, estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que había pasado, era la primera vez que se había molestado con su hermano menor, son hermanos, los hermanos se deben ayudar en cualquier cosa y en cada momento, no se debían mentir, para eso están los hermanos, para apoyarse unos a otros pero el quinto no seguía esas "reglas", estaba decidido, estaba más que preocupado, se había hartado de todas esas imágenes que tenía en su cabeza, no le ayudaba mucho estar en el tejado, tomo a su amigo y entró por la ventana de la habitación, cuando ya estaba en el cuarto el felino salto desde los brazos de Ichimatsu hasta un punto donde le llamó la atención, un pequeño objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con el, le parecía divertido verlo como jugaba, se acercó para jugar un rato y así olvidar de todo pero no se esperaba que con lo que estaba jugando el gato era unas pequeñas fotos pero no unas cualquiera sino las fotos que se había tomado Jyushimatsu con su amiga antes de que ella se fuera, solo había pasado una semana después de la despedida de la chica en la estación de trenes, eso había sucedido antes...de que Jyushimatsu actuará de esa forma...ahora todo tenía sentido, Ichimatsu sabía lo que le pasaba a Jyushimatsu y ahora debía solucionarlo.

Ya era tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, Jyushimatsu estaba en el parque bateando como normalmente lo hace, era un silencio total y no pasaba mucha gente, solamente el sonido de la fuente lo acompañaba en su práctica, el chico seguía bateando y no se detenía para descansar, llevaba más de mil bateos y sin descanso, quería y a la vez no quería detenerse, se debía de calmar pero no funcionaba mucho como el lo pensaba.

Estaban pasando los minutos y casi anochecia se decía a si mismo que ya era hora de que se marchara, no se sentía bien en ese momento y no era por lo que había sucedido, no estaba de humor como las otras veces, Jyushimatsu se tallaba sus ojos ya que le volvía a ocurrir, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y no quería que los demás lo vieran de esa forma pero no tenía remedio más que irse a casa pero antes de que recogiera sus cosas se oían pasos detrás de el, quien era? Estaba sorprendido porque al dar la vuelta para dar un vistazo no se esperaba que el de los pasos fuera nada más que Ichimatsu que estaba con su uniforme de Baseball como la de el y una pequeña cubeta llena de pelotas

-Es hora de practicar!- dijo Ichimatsu mientras se preparaba

-Que haces aquí Ichimatsu nii-san?- con una voz desanimada le preguntó

-Menos charla y más baseball, estas listo?!- el hermano mayor se estaba preparando mientras que el menor se quedaba sorprendido al verlo así, porque lo hacía? No tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente a su hermano, pasaron uno que otros minutos en ese parque, Ichimatsu lanzaba las pelotas y Jyushimatsu las golpeaba, un pequeño tiempo de hermanos, así pasaba el tiempo, no se sabía cuánto estuvieron ahí y prácticaban pero ya pronto iba a acabar, pasaron unos minutos era la última pelota pero no había pasado nada, Jyushimatsu comenzaba a tallarse de nuevo sus ojos y dejo de batear, Ichimatsu solo desviaba la mirada para no molestarlo

-Lo siento Ichimatsu nii-san, no quería que me vieras de esta forma- con su mirada seria y fría de siempre solo lo miraba pero a la vez sentía mucha pena verlo de esa forma, le acarició la cabeza al menor e hizo que le diera un pequeño salto por tal acto que hace

-No te preocupes Jyushimatsu, no les diré a los demás así que puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, desahogate...la extrañas...no es así?- eso lo había sorprendido, solo había movido la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo en respuesta a un si.

-Tranquilo hermano, se que es doloroso las despedidas pero eso no significa que nunca los volverás a ver, te digo algo? Se que ella regresará, yo se que tarde o temprano pasará, por el momento libera todo tu dolor- sacando de su bolsillo las fotos que le pertenecían a Jyushimatsu y entregándoselas, todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de su hermano lo había impresionado y era cierto, las despedidas no eran para siempre y algún día la volveria a ver, por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer Jyushimatsu era llorar, llorar con todas sus fuerzas, como si sus lágrimas se hubieran liberado de una prisión que el había hecho por todas esas veces que se esforzaba en no llorar, lloraba como si fuera un pequeño niño, Ichimatsu solo le acariciaba su pequeña cabeza para calmarlo y apoyarlo, que él estaba ahí para todo, pasara lo que pasara

-Que te parece si regresamos a casa y mañana podremos seguir si quieres?- llevando su mano hacia el hombro del menor para animarlo un poco más y en cuanto al otro que se limpiaba las lágrimas le respondió con un si y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa...era el Jyushimatsu de siempre

-Gracias...por todo Ichimatsu nii-san y...siento por lo que dije-

-Olvidalo, no es nada- mostrando media sonrisa

-Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!-

Regresaron a casa, sus hermanos estaban como locos y alterados porque habían llegado tarde que les preguntaban en donde estaban, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu al unísono...

-Baseball!-

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que suba otro fic despues pero ya vere que pasa ya que estoy con las manos ocupadas en la universidad trabajando en un proyecto y no se si tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacer otro xD pero mejor dejo de hablar sobre mi y bueno me retiro y si les gusto por favor dejen un Review y nos veremos!


End file.
